The Sage of Ten Paths
by FireFistTweets
Summary: Rewrite of The Red-Haired Kitsune. On the day Naruto was born, the world changes. Though how much could possibly change when all of the Bijū just disappears? Only to reappear in their original form from before they were all split into nine. Rinne Sharingan / Red-Haired Naruto/ Godlike Naruto Eventually / Not a Harem / Rated M for a reason


**Author's Note**

 _ **Welcome everyone. Ace here. Like I promised, here is the rewrite of The Red-Haired Kitsune. Now before I begin, let me make a few things clear about this story.**_

 _ **Firstly, this story will most likely not have Amaterasu in. It will have a different being in, which I'm hoping you all will like. There is a lot of changes that I'm going to make, and I really hope you all like it.**_

 _ **I have thought long and hard about everything that I want to add in this story and of all the changes I'm going to make. So please, bare with me. I know I can't make everyone happy. I'm just hoping I'm able to prove you all just a little something to entertain you and if possible, make you all happy...or at least the most of you.**_

 _ **Those who do not like what I write, feel free to leave. I'm not forcing anyone to read my stories. I'm just using my time to writing something fun that I hope is fun for everyone to read.**_

 _ **But with that said...and no spoiler…**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own Naruto or any of its content. I do own this Fanfiction though, but I'm sure it won't be as popular as the anime itself. But who know...haha.**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **: Just like all my stories will be… This is a M rated Fanfiction, because this is Naruto. Expect Adult Content at any time. Death, Language, Violence and Sexual Acts can acquire when you least expect. You have been warned.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **The Birth of a Sage**

* * *

A thousand years ago, a being from another world traveled to earth in search of the fruit of the God Tree. When she arrived however, the being known as Ōtsutsuki Kaguya was greeted by the people of a small village from the Land of Ancestors.

Time passed as Kaguya grew fond of the people, as she was curious of what humans were really capable off. She was also brought before their emperor, Tenji, as he too was curious about the woman that came from another world.

However, that changed then Kaguya revealed herself to be the guardian of the God Tree, which Tenji didn't believe. He wanted to lock her up, only to have the Ōtsutsuki woman erase his memory, as she saw the error in revealing something like that to the man.

The only other option she had, was to become the emperor's concubine in order to get closer to the tree. Eventually the two grew closer, which led to Kaguya becoming pregnant. Peace resided in the Land of Ancestors, and Kaguya found herself to be happy.

Yet that all changed the day when the Land of That began to threaten the Land of Ancestors, as they had heard of the woman that came from another world. In order to protect her and to prevent an outbreak of war, Tenji declared that anyone who attacked the larger nation's representatives was to be executed.

That was the dawn of war, as the Land of That continued to threaten Kaguya. Eventually she had to flee, as the people who threatened her eventually took drastic measures, resulting in her and her assistant Aino becoming hunted as they wanted to execute them.

Aino, a small servant girl of Tenji, took Kaguya into hiding, as the girl feared for the life of the older woman. The two of them had become somewhat close, as they often spoke about the God Tree and everything they knew about it.

Though the only thing Aino could really say was that the God Tree was their most sacred tree, as it's been there since the beginning. No one dared to even touch it, for even the power that enveloped it was too much for any human. That however got Kaguya more excited, as she wanted its power.

The Ōtsutsuki matriarch and her servant ran for days, fleeing the attack from the Land of That. However, that ended when the hunters reacted the hunted, resulting in Aino sacrificing herself when she realished that Kaguya was in the early stages of pregnancy. It also explained why the older woman continued to become weaker, though the younger girl gave her life to protect Kaguya and her unborn children.

That day everything changed, as the death of her friend caused the usually stone-faced Kaguya to become visibly horrified.

Losing her faith in humanity but still longing for peace to return, Kaguya took drastic measures as she committed taboo by consuming the fruit of God Tree. She wanted more power, even with her thinking that she was already god-like.

Yet there was one thing that happened when Kaguya consumed the fruit of the God Tree, one thing that even she didn't realize...the God Tree awoken from its slumber. She didn't take in account that the God Tree only had ten branches, with each branch bearing only one fruit.

Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars by casting a Genjutsu, known as the **Infinite Tsukuyomi** , on all the people of earth. She eventually did let some of them go as she didn't want the human race to perish, only to have their memories erased.

For her accomplishment of stopping the wars, everyone that she set free from the Genjutsu eventually began to worship her as the Rabbit Goddess (Usagi no Megami). She later gave birth to her twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura.

Time passed and the power that Kaguya consumed began to corrupt her, resulting in her losing her trust in humanity as she began to lose her mind. Her public image also took a turn for the worst, as she changed from a benevolent goddess into a demon.

That final act broke her mind, with the being inside her taking control. Kaguya had however began to change some of the remaining human of the **Infinite Tsukuyomi** into an army of White Zetsu, in preparation for the rest of Ōtsutsuki clan to descend from the other world. That however was stopped by the beast within her, as said beast made her lose her mind completely.

Kaguya didn't know what happened, or how she lost herself. All she knew was that the power she consumed eventually became too much for even her, and that led to her demise.

The being then took control of not only Kaguya's mind, but also her body, which led it to turn into a gigantic monster with ten tails.

It was also that event that led Hagoromo and Hamura to fight said beast, as the feared for the lives of everyone else. They however thought it to be their mother, who only turned into the beast because of the power she consumed.

The two brother fought their hardest against the mighty beast, but eventually came to realize that while they were fighting with everything they had, that the ten tailed beast was just toying with them.

They were fighting at a hundred percent, while the ten tailed beast was half asleep while fighting them.

Eventually the battle came to an end with Hagoromo and Hamura sealing the beast's chakra within the former's body while using its remaining husk as a core of the **Six Paths - Chibaku Tensei** , creating a celestial body that would become known as the moon.

However, before the beast was sealed away, it created a seal for itself. Placing a seal on each of its tails, the ten tailed beast left a few words that made both Hagoromo and Hamura shook to their core.

" **Don't you know who I am?! I'm the Jūbi bitch!"** was its only words before it got sealed into the body of Hagoromo.

Though they were also clueless of what they had done, as they only managed to seal their mother into the moon, who also took drastic measures before she too got sealed away. That being her using her last power to manifest her will into the form of an artificial human that looked like a White Zetsu, only for it to be completely black instead of white.

Eventually Hamura left for the moon in order to guard the remains of the beast, or at least what they thought was its remains. That left Hagoromo to remain on earth, who for one didn't like the idea of the Jūbi's chakra to remain as one, so he did the only thing he thought was right, and that was to split the chakra into nine while still inside of him.

That was also the day the nine Tailed Beasts were born, with every beast having either one tail up to nine tails. They were also called Bijū, as they were beasts purely made out of chakra. Each one also had its own unique power, as every single one also had its own strength, with the Ichibi (One-Tailed) being the weakest, to the Kyūbi (Nine-Tailed) being the strongest.

Hagoromo eventually grew close to the Tailed Beasts, even as much as having them refer to him as father. That also got Hagoromo to place a seal on each of them, for he feared that someone might one day come to try and revive the Jūbi, which was possible if the person was strong enough and also had the same eyes as him.

For it was only those eyes, the purple like eyes with the ring like patterns in it, that could free the Jūbi and Ōtsutsuki Kaguya. He thought that if all the Bijū resided within one body, that on one could ever get to said person as he knew the Bijū within wouldn't allow it.

He also had to take drastic measures by telling them exactly that, to which they, surprisingly, accepted. But it also wouldn't just be anyone that would be able to hold all nine inside of himself or herself. For said person had to be special in a lot of ways, one of them being that the body of the person had to be able to withstand the amount of chakra.

Years passed as Hagoromo began to teach the humanity the concept of Ninshū (Shinobi Sect) while he also began to spread chakra among them. He also had a family of his own with his oldest son, Ōtsutsuki Indora who inherited the Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye), and his younger son, Ōtsutsuki Ashura who inherited the Mokuton (Wood Release).

Hagoromo, who also became known as the Rikudō Sennin, eventually gave his role as head of the Ōtsutsuki clan, on earth at least, over to his younger son before he died.

That action however enraged his eldest son, which also led to the two brothers to go war with each other, all became of Indora wanting to be the head of the Ōtsutsuki clan.

Time flew by and war raged on as the world continued to grow. Indora eventually founded his own clan, the Uchiha Clan. Whereas Ashura also not only found the Senju Clan, but also the Uzumaki Clan.

However, it was only the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan that kept fighting, as the Uchiha Clan still wanted to make their dream come true, which was only the dream that Indora left behind after his death.

Though throughout the war Bijū stayed quiet, as they didn't want anything to do with the human. They didn't like the humans much, yet they also didn't like them. After the death of the Rikudō Sennin, each and every one of the nine Tailed Beasts went their own ways, going either into hiding or watching over a few clans while still hiding.

That all changed when human became more power hungry. The wars never stopped, so they began to think of a way to stop it all. Their only solution was to hunt down the Bijū and to seal them away into people of their choosing.

None of that happened as no one was strong enough to even capture the Tailed Beasts, until the day Hashirama Senju, Shodai Hokage of Konohagakure, offered to capture the Bijū in exchange for peace.

The world knew how strong the man was, as he was also the only Senju after Ashura to be able to use the Mokuton. They eagerly agreed when they thought they could have a stronger source of power for their villages, which was also known as their Jinchūriki.

There were three Shinobi World Wars in total, each one having more casualties as the last. The third Shinobi World War ended with Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, ending the war in a Yellow Flash.

That also caused for said man to become one of the most respected men in his time, and it was also at the end of the third Shinobi World War that he was given the mantle of Hokage by the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

* * *

Today was the tenth of October, but it was also one of the worst days that Konoha has ever seen. The reason for that being the loud nine tailed fox that was currently rampaging on the outside of the village.

No one knew how it happened, as it was only a matter of seconds before the monstrous fox got summoned. It also wasn't as if it didn't have a host, because it did. The now previous host of the Kyūbi was currently laying on a bed in the hospital, as the woman known as Uzumaki Kushina had just given birth a few minutes ago.

"Please, I want my baby!" Kushina cried while laying on her back with her arms out, trying to reach of the red-haired baby in the doctor's arms.

Without a second thought, said doctor quickly handed the baby to his red-haired mother, causing the woman to smile when she held her child close to her face.

"Hi, my little Naruto" the red-haired mother began, only for the newborn baby to cry softly in return.

"Shhh, it's okay, mommy is here. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" Kushina told her son, which seemed to somehow calm the boy. That little action caused the mother to smile at her son, as she couldn't help but feel only love for her child.

Kushina had lost an entire clan in the last was, but that was all forgotten now when she held baby boy in her arms. Naruto was a small baby, but that only made Kushina love him more.

"Kushina, I know you want to continue holding your child, and you will, but we really need to get moving now" came the voice of Sarutobi Biwako, wife of the retired Sandaime Hokage.

Nodding in response, Kushina hesitantly handed her child to the doctor that just gave him to here a few minutes ago.

"I understand. But don't let anything happen to my child, or so help…" the red-haired woman began, only for Biwako to interrupt her. "Kushina!" The older woman spoke with a loud voice, knowing what the redhead was about to say.

She knew she had to give the child to the doctor, for she was too weak to walk while holding a child. Kushina was sad that she was this weak, but she was also a little happy deep within her. Her child had red hair, and just that little thing made the mother so proud. She wouldn't have minded if he had his father's yellow hair, but knowing he had hers just made her want to keep holding her child for so much longer.

Kushina got out of her hospital bed as quickly as she could without hurting herself, followed by her changing into more comfortable clothes to walk in. She didn't mind changing in front of Biwako or the doctor, as they were all women. Plus she felt more secure with having her child close to her rather than not knowing where he is.

"Okay quick, lets go" Biwako said while motioning for Kushina to head outside. Doing as she was told, the red-haired woman left the building with the wife of the Sandaime as well as the doctor that held her child.

* * *

Outside the village was pure chaos as the shinobi of Konohagakure tried their best to defend their village from the monstrous Kyūbi.

"Hold on! Yondaime-sama will be here soon! Just hold him off till then" a random high ranked Jōnin yelled, though he died the second he stopped talking as a random tree flew towards him at such speed that made it hard to dodge. The tree eventually stopped against another tree, but with the man in between both trees, dead and flattened.

Every other shinobi that fought the Kyūbi didn't pay much attention to it, as they were way too busy trying to survive themselves while holding the beast at bay.

Some shinobi used various of different jutsu to try and at least damage the beast, but the no avail as the Kyūbi just swatted them away as if they were ants. The lower the rank of the shinobi, the faster he or she died as they didn't have much experience. It was only some of the higher ranks that were able to get the Kyūbi's attention, though that only lasted for a few seconds as the massive mountain like beast would just kill them in way it wanted, where it is by a loud roar that shook them apart, or even by using its tails.

It was a day that Konoha and all its people would remember till the day it's no more.

They wanted to retreat when they saw they had no effect whatsoever on the beast, only for them to be reminded that if they do that, that their families would die. It was only that thought that kept everyone where they were, not caring if they died or not. No one wanted the beast to reach the village walls, as then the beast would kill their families.

Five minutes passed and a lot of shinobi kept dying, for the Kyūbi kept killing everyone that stood in its way. That was until a massive puff of smoke appeared near where they were all fighting. Looking to its left, the Kyūbi saw a massive toad with a yellow haired man standing on its head.

"Yondaime-sama!" came the voices of many of the shinobi that was still alive, seeing that their Hokage had finally showed up.

Now it was just a stare-off between the Kyūbi and the massive toad a few miles away from it.

"Gamabunta, you ready for this?" Minato asked his summon, now to be revealed as Gamabunta.

"No! How can anyone ever be ready when they're up against the Kyūbi of all things?!" the huge toad asked with a bit of worry behind its voice. That just caused the yellow haired man to laugh before he got serious once again.

"I'm sorry old friend, but I need your help to take the Kyūbi down. Then I need to find my wife and son, for I fear that something bad might happen to them if nothing has already. I don't how the beast got free, but that is worry for another time. Right now we need to protect the village" the Yondaime told his friend, who in return just grunted in irritation.

"Fine! But you owe me for this!" the toad spoke once more, causing the Hokage to just smile and nod. He wanted to say more, that was until the Kyūbi decided to attack the only thing that was almost as big as it.

* * *

Kushina was currently walking towards a secure location while being escorted by Biwako and the doctor that held Naruto. They would have liked to have more security in a time like this, but that was out of the question seeing that everyone was either fighting for their lives, or in hiding.

They also didn't have time to think about that, for they needed to get the red-haired mother and son to safety, in fear of whomever summoned the Kyūbi from Kushina's seal to be still around. That was confirmed when a tall man in nothing but a black robe wearing a orange mask to cover his face showed up in front of them.

"What they?!" came the voice of Biwako, as she didn't know where the new arrival came from cause she hadn't sensed him till now. The man wearing the orange mask didn't give her the opportunity to say anything else however, as he quickly disappeared only to reappear behind the older woman, cutting her down before she could even blink.

Surprised by the new arrival and the death of her friend, Kushina quickly got into a stance to not only defend herself, but also her child. Even the doctor, who had no experience in fighting, was ready to do battle if need be, but her thoughts also came to an end when the man cut her down as fast as he could.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Kushina demanded, though a little fearful at that. She was still weak from giving birth not that long ago, but what made her more weak was when the Kyūbi got ripped out of her. Luckily that didn't hurt her baby in any way, or at least she hoped so.

The man stood in front of Kushina while now also holding a sleeping Naruto, which Kushina quickly realized. Without any thought, as quickly as she could and with strength she didn't know she had, Kushina jumped towards the man in an effort to retrieve her child.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CHILD!" the woman screamed at the top of her lungs while also trying to attack the man, only to have her attacks either miss or go through the man as if he was a projectile of some sorts.

That was when Kushina realized what the man was doing, her eyes going wide with fear and surprise. "You're using a time distortion jutsu?!" she said more than asked, for she knew that ability.

Minato, her husband, had also used said jutsu, just not nearly on the same level, and that terrified Kushina. But she quickly got rid of her fear, the want and need for her child way more important that fearing the man.

"I will give him back eventually, but for now I need him for a distraction. You are welcome to come along if you want to" the man said before he left, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Kushina quickly followed, not caring about the pain she was feeling. She also forgot about the death of Biwako, the wife of the retired Sandaime Hokage.

Although she had other things to worry about, that being the man she was currently chasing. She also didn't know what he meant by using her child as a distraction, but she wouldn't allow it even if that meant giving her life.

The man in the orange mask just kept jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he eventually reached the outside of the village, but he also made sure to not go too fast as the man was also baiting the caring mother, for he had one thing on his mind at the moment.

' _Two for the prize of one? That's even better'_

He knew Kushina was weak, giving that she just gave birth and got the Kyūbi ripped from her seal, so he didn't worry about her catching up to her or for her to even pose a threat to him. He only wanted the child that was currently in his arms, for he needed a distracting for Minato, who was still fighting the Kyūbi alongside Gamabunta.

Kushina however tried her best to keep up with the man, only to realize that she didn't have that much chakra left to even fight. Plus she also felt very weak from giving birth, which she could clearly feel.

She kept chasing the man until both of them came into a clearing. The man stopped a few feet away from her, turning around as he showed her the sleeping face of her child. That got Kushina riled up once more, as she launched herself towards the man in a desperate attempt to get her child back.

That was until she felt the ground shook just left of where she was. Turning her head, she saw her husband on top of Gamabunta facing off against the Kyūbi still, and from her point of view, it looked like the massive toad was taking the most of the damage while the Kyūbi was barely taking, if at all, any damage.

Her thoughts was brought back however when she heard the crying of a child, her child. She wanted to scream at the man once more, only for said man to throw the baby into the air before he vanished into a black swirl.

Kushina quickly threw herself forward in order to catch Naruto, to which she luckily did. She did however land on her knees, scraping them both a little with the dirt and rocks underneath her.

The red-haired woman had no idea what that man even wanted, nor did she care at the moment as she just looked at her baby to see if he was okay.

"Shhh, mommy is here. No need to cry anymore" she softly spoke to her son in a caring tone, causing the child to stop crying and to continue sleeping. That made the redhead woman smile, but only for a second as the ground shook once again.

Her eyes flew open when she saw a massive cloud of smoke, signifying that Gamabunta had gone back to where he came from. She feared for her husband's life, but she also knew she had to protect her child as she was in a huge clearing while the Kyūbi was very close by.

Suddenly her husband appeared a few feet away from them, not seeing that his family was behind him.

"Minato!" the red-haired woman screamed, seeing that her husband was in bad shape as he clothes were also a bit torn. She guessed that he somehow got hurt while even on Gamabunta's head, but now she just feared for child once more when she realized that the Kyūbi was coming their way, and at a rapid pace.

Minato however was shocked to his core, for he had no idea what his wife and child was doing here. He quickly ran towards them, in hopes of getting them away from where they were as soon as possible.

"Kushina?! What are you doing here?!" he asked in a rather loud tone of voice, only for him to fall silent when he saw his child for the first time. The Yondaime would have been the happiest father alive at the sight of his child, had it not been for the threat approaching them.

He wanted to get them away, but he knew now that he stood no chance against the beast, so he had to take drastic measures. Looking at his wife, he quickly came up with a plan.

"Kushina, is there any change that you'll be able to reseal the Kyūbi inside of you?" the man asked, knowing it was the only way. He also hated asking that, for it would make his wife a Jinchūriki once again, and he didn't even like her being that the first time.

That all fell short when she shook her head before she spoke. "I can't, I'm sorry. My body is too weak. If you reseal it into me again, then I might not make it. He got ripped out of me, and I just gave birth. My body won't be able to handle it" she told her husband in a sad tone. Their conversation however got interrupted by a loud roar, causing both of them to turn their head toward the beast that was now facing them once more.

The Kyūbi just kept charging the three of them, acting more angry than before however. Minato luckily used his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** **(Flying Thunder God Technique)** to get him and his family out of the way. That caused the Kyūbi to run passed them as they were too fast for the massive beast.

Taking the small amount of time to think, Minato came up with yet another plan. Though his one was a lot worse as he looked towards his son. He gave a brief smile towards the sleeping child when he saw he red hair, though a little disappointed because he wanted his son to have his hair color.

Minato quickly threw another one of his unique kunai towards the opposite direction when he saw the Kyūbi charging them once more, then again using his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to escape.

When he, Kushina and Naruto got to the other side, the Kyūbi just roared out towards the sky as if it seemed frustrated. Minato was currently just playing cat and mouse with the mighty beast, but his jutsu was taking a toll on him and he knew he would have to end it soon enough.

Kushina for her part had no idea what to do, so she just held onto her child while Minato got them out of the way each time the Kyūbi attacked them. That was until her husband spoke, getting her attention in the process.

"Then we only have one other option" he told her, giving her son one last look before he looked towards the Kyūbi once again. Realizing what he meant, Kushina shook her head.

"No, you can't mean that! He is just a baby Minato!" she practically screamed at her, thought she knew he was right. She just didn't want him to have the same life as she did, for the life of a Jinchūriki is never a good one.

"I need to, or else Konoha falls" he told his wife, only to have to use his jutsu once again to get out of the way of the attacking Kyūbi. Said beast was really getting angry now, as not only was it placed under a Genjutsu, it was also being toyed with, and that was something the beast hated.

Before it could attack once more again, Minato quickly too charge after he told his wife to prepare for the seal. He had told her of what seal he intended to use, which only caused the woman to look at him with wide eyes.

' _You idiot! You're going to die if you use my clan's most effective sealing technique'_ she thought before she quickly got everything into place.

Luckily Minato had everything ready, even if she didn't want to know why he would keep such items sealed and close by. She also understood why he had to do it, as the Kyūbi was no pushover, and that was something she knew better than anyone else alive.

Kushina did her job fast, placing a few candles around her child while he was laying on a small cushion. Underneath said cushion was a drawing of a seal, something she had quickly done before doing the rest. She then lit the candles while her son was still sleeping.

Turning around she saw her husband fighting, yet struggling to keep the Kyūbi at bay. Taking one last look at the sleeping form of her baby, Kushina jumped up as she made her decision to help her husband in sealing the mighty beast. She didn't like the idea of having to seal the Kyūbi into her own son, but she knew that if they didn't do that, then Konohagakure would fall.

Gathering all her remaining chakra, the red-haired woman jumped towards the Kyūbi where it was still fighting her husband. She then went through a set of hand seals, which then caused a few yellow chakra chain to emerge from being her.

"Minato, I'll hold him! You do the seal!" she yelled towards her husband, seeing that he was few feet away from her and wouldn't hear her if she just spoke like she normally did.

Seeing what his wife planned, the Yondaime Hokage nodded before he too went through a set of hand seals _._

" **Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin!" (Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal)**

As Minato finished with saying that, a huge being appeared behind his body, only to the Shinigami (Death God) start with pulling his soul out of his body. The Shinigami then wrapped his left arm with prayed beads, as it then starts chanting unintelligibly until a cursed seal appeared on its arm.

It then drove its arm through the Minato's soul, thus giving the yellow haired man the change to seal a target. Minato acted quickly by choosing the Kyūbi as the being he wanted to seal, which caused the Shinigami to grab onto the targets soul.

Said beast tried to get away, but was unable to do so as Kushina kept using her chakra chain to hold the beast in place. That however only got the Kyūbi more angry as it tried even harder to resist, but with the chakra chain and the Shinigami holding its soul, it too became a little hard for the Kyūbi to hold on.

Eventually the Shinigami got what it needed, now it only needed a target. The being looked around for said target, until it came across Naruto who was still sleeping with the candles around him. Seeing the seal written below the baby, the Shinigami knew it to be the target as the Kyūbi then got sealed with Naruto.

However, before it was completely sealed away, the Kyūbi took one last try to get himself free as the beast saw the target it was to be sealed in. The massive beast's claw came down upon the sleeping child, but was stopped when both Minato and Kushina grabbed onto said claw.

It wasn't without injury though, as the claw of the Kyūbi had pierced both of them, resulting in the Kyūbi getting fully sealed into Naruto.

They both knew they weren't going to make it, so they just crawled towards their sleeping child before Kushina decided to speak first.

"Naruto, I'm so very sorry for all of this. I hope that you can one day forgive us for doing this to you, but I also hope you can forgive us for not being there for you" the woman began, only to break into tears before she struggled to continue. "Mommy loves you so very much, never forget that. Me and your father will watch over you, as we both love you" she said before she coughed up some of the blood that was slowly trying to spill from her mouth.

Minato then took his turn to speak, already saddened by everything his wife said as he realized that his son will grow up without a family.

"Naruto, this is your father speak" the man began, trying to cheer his wife up a little, but to no avail and he knew it. "I am so sorry for doing this, and I do hope you can forgive me. But I also hope that this village will honor you as their hero, for it was you that saved them. Keeping the Kyūbi at bay won't be easy, but I know you'll have some help along the way. I know you will make me proud my son, for you already have" he finished with a smile, as the Shinigami then took his soul before it sealed it inside of its stomach.

Kushina was saddened by the events that took place, with her eyes also closing before she fell to the ground. She had wondered what that man in the orange mask wanted, but she also figured that everything was his doing. She couldn't explain it, not even in her last moments, but she somehow knew it was all his fault. Kushina just had no idea whatsoever why the man would do something like that, or what his goal was.

A few minutes passed as Sarutobi Hiruzen appeared in the clearing, his eyes wide with sadness and shock at the same time. Next to him took a man with his lower half of his face covered, while his hitai-ate was in such a position that it covered on of his eyes.

Upon seeing the dead bodies of both the Yondaime Hokage and his wife, said man began to sob.

"Sensei!" the man said as he then went to their bodies, followed by Hiruzen who too had a few tears in his eyes.

"Kakashi, get their bodies to the village. I'll take care of Naruto" the retired Sandaime spoke, receiving a nod from the younger man before he took both the body of his sensei and his wife into his arm, vanishing afterwards as he headed towards the village.

Hiruzen on the other hand just looked towards the sleeping baby, a little surprised that the child could sleep through everything that had just happened. Lowering himself, Hiruzen quickly reached for the newborn as he picked him up.

He gave a heavy sigh, as yet another child was orphaned that day, yet this time it was a boy that held the Kyūbi within him, making him the new Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko. The aging man then also vanished just like Kakashi did, only he went to the Hokage Tower instead of the entrance of the village.

* * *

Upon arriving at the village gates, Kakashi was greeted by every shinobi that was still alive and could walk. They were all waiting to see what would happen with their Hokage and the Kyūbi. Though they did not expect Hatake Kakashi to walk through the gates with not only the body of the Yondaime, but also with the body of his wife.

No one had the heart to ask the young Jōnin of what had happened with them, until Kakashi himself looked up from his saddened gaze to speak to everyone in front of him, for he knew that they were wondering where they Kyūbi went, and if it was still around.

"I can't say much" Kakashi began, causing some of the people to start worrying even more. "Just know that our Yondaime had given his life to defeat the Kyūbi" he finished just as a man in a green suit that hugged his body a little too tightly came up to him in order to help him carry the two bodies.

"Thanks, Gai" came the voice of the white-haired man once again, a clear indication that he was sad with the way his voice sounded.

Maito Gai however didn't say anything in return, he just gave a slight nod before both of them walked towards the hospital. Every other person who was at the gates also followed them, in respect to their Yondaime Hokage and his wife.

This day would also be remembered as the day the Kyūbi attacked the Village hidden in the Leaves, but it would also be remembered as the day they lost their Yondaime Hokage, who was also said to be one of the strongest shinobi in history. By defeating the mightiest of Bijū, only made the man's strength more well known.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen laid the newborn Jinchūriki down in crib, which was located within the Hokage Tower. They kept a few rooms in the tower, just for emergencies however. Though Hiruzen couldn't see this as anything but a emergency, as the newborn baby now held the strongest of Bijū within him.

Turning around he quickly left the room where the baby was sleeping, only to stop at the door before he spoke.

"Don't let anyone enter this room!" he said with much authority in his voice to the ANBU standing guard at the door, as said person just replied with a "Hai" before the retired Sandaime left, all the thoughts of the day running through his mind while he had one thing that bugged him in thought…

' _What or who could have caused this?'_

* * *

While the people of Konohagakure thought that the appearance of the Kyūbi and the death of their loved one were the worst things to happen to them in a long time, something else was happening. Said something was currently taking place, within the body of Uzumaki Naruto.

No one knew of it, for no one had ever expected something like this to happen. When the Kyūbi was successfully sealed within, a strange dawn of events were also taking place as a huge light came from not only the Kyūbi himself, but also with every other Bijū.

It was also the same light from every Tailed Beast that awoke them, even the Kyūbi who was actually suppose to be asleep because of what happened to him. Said beast's eyes just widen when he saw his tails lighting up, almost as if the beast itself was to be lit like a candle.

' _ **So, this child huh? Now that is something I never expected'**_ the monstrous Kyūbi thought as it just laid down with its head on its paws, awaiting the events that's about to happen which he knew off.

* * *

At the same time within the walls of Sunagakure no Sato laid a sleeping child, one that also had red hair, though he was a few years older than the newborn Uzumaki. What made this child different that anyone else within Sunagakure, was that the child also had a Bijū within him.

The Ichibi (One-Tail) was currently trying to torment its container with speech, but was unable to since the second the Kyūbi was sealed within Naruto. It was also that exact same event that led the young boy named Gaara to be able to sleep peacefully for the first time since he was born.

Shukaku, which was the name of the Ichibi, just stopped trying to talk to its container the second it saw its tail lifting up, also in the exact same way the Kyūbi's tails lit up. That caused the huge tanuki-like Bijū to go silent, a small smirk forming on its face before the seal on its tail just lit up so brightly that it lit the entire inside of the seal it was kept in.

A few seconds later the Ichibi disappeared from within the sleeping Gaara, who unknown to himself, had just lost a lot of chakra. Fortunately said boy was still alive, something he shouldn't have been if the Bijū within him got removed the normal way.

* * *

At another part, though only an hour later and also in Kumogakure, walked a young woman with long, straight blonde hair with taut bandages. Said woman also had a Bijū with her, just this one had one more tail than the Ichibi, signifying that it was the Nibi (Two-Tails) who got named Matatabi.

Like every other Bijū, who also got their names the day they were 'born' and also from the Rikudō Sennin, said Bijū too had the same seal placed in her as her tails also began to lit up. Though unlike Shukaku, Matatabi was saddened by this as the Nibi had actually grown quite fond of its host.

She however, spoke before she disappeared, even if she knew her container would most like not be able to hear her.

' _ **Goodbye Kitten. I will miss you so much. Take good care of yourself, and know now that your life will change for the better'**_

With that, the Nibi also dissipated from her host, causing the blonde woman to also lose a lot of her chakra before she collapsed from sudden chakra exhaustion.

The ANBU that was watching over her saw this as they then ran towards the unconscious blonde, quickly making sure that she was still alive before they took her to the hospital.

* * *

The same kind of events were all happening all around the world wherever a Bijū laid, whether it be resting or just watching it's container for the last time.

With each and every single Bijū the same chain of events began to happen, starting with their tails that lit up, followed by them disappearing from their hosts while taking their chakra with them. It also caused every single host to collapse from chakra exhaustion, that is if they were still awake while it was still night.

The events came one after the other, with only one hour separating each disappearance. The Sanbi, named Isobu, vanished from its host, Karatachi Yagura, who at the time was sleeping when it happened.

Next came the Yonbi, named Son Gokū, whose host was named Rōshi. Said man also collapsed from chakra exhaustion while walking the streets of Iwagakure.

The person after him that also collapsed from chakra exhaustion, also because his Bijū to just suddenly disappear, was named a man named Han and he held the Gobi, Kokuō.

Then came the disappearance of the Rokubi, who had the name of Saiken and was hosted by a male with the name of Utakata.

An hour after him Chōmei, the Nanabi disappeared from her host, only for her to also leave with a sad goodbye.

' _ **May your travels take you far my little one. I will miss, Fū. Take care, and be free'**_

The last one to go was the Hachibi, named Gyūki. Said beast was hosted by Killer B, another shinobi from Kumogakure who also collapsed from chakra exhaustion. He however was with his older brother at the time as it happened, causing the Yondaime Raikage, Ay, to catch the young man before he hit the ground.

There was just one Bijū that didn't disappear from its host, and that was the Kyūbi, who had the name of Kurama. Said beast just laid continued to rest on its paws, the words of his father running through his mind.

' _One day someone will appear. That someone will be your salvation, as only that one person will be able to free you all. All I ask of you, is to bare with whomever it may be, and don't corrupt him in any way. I believe that someone even stronger than me will someday be born, and I only ask of you to give that person a change'_

Those words ran through every single Bijū's mind, as they all gladly accepted what their father had told them all those years ago. It was only that none of them expected it to happen like this, and also for them all to one by one, an hour after the other, too all reappear within the sleeping newborn, red-haired boy.

Some of them were sad to leave their previous hosts, until they were reminded that eventually all humans die. It was only that little thought that got them all to accept their fate.

When they were all within the sleeping baby, they all just stood within the cage and looked towards the Kyūbi, only for the Hachibi to speak up with the same words that was on every other Bijū's mind.

" **So it finally happened"** came the voice of the monstrous Gyūki, which caused Kurama to look up at its brothers and sisters. They all had genders of course, it was just a little harder to know who was what when a normal human looked at them, as it didn't show in any normal way.

The Kyūbi then stood up from where it, or rather he, laid, coming face to face with his family.

" **It sure has. I am a little surprised that it's a newborn baby though"** came the voice of Kurama, causing every other Bijū to almost gasp at the new information of their new host.

" **A newborn ba.."** was all what the Nibi could say before yet another light came from all of them. This time however was different, as not only their tails lit up like before, but their entire bodies.

" **What the?!"** they all said in unison, not having any clue of why their bodies were suddenly lit. Though unlike before, when their tails had lit up with the color from what their skin color was, this time the light was just pure white.

None of them had any idea of why this was happening, for their father had told them that only their tails will lit up before they disappeared, only for them all to reappear in one body, just like they were when they were with the Rikudō Sennin.

All of a sudden every single Bijū got pulled towards each other, though they as they might, none of them got away from one another as all nine Tailed Beast were so close to each other that it almost looked like they were having a family hug.

It was all but, as the light that came from them all got so big that it surrounded every Tailed Beast, causing it to look like one massive light coming from only one spot.

They tried with all their might to pull away from each other, but to no avail. It was merely a matter of seconds before they all lost consciousness and got pulled into the light.

All of this happened within the body of Uzumaki Naruto, and it also happened while no one else knew of it happening, even with the massive amount of chakra all gathering in one spot. The world did not only of what was currently going on within the newborn baby, because of the seal inside of him that prevented anyone from knowing.

The light inside of Naruto was so big, that it would have made the entire village of Konohagakure look small. Every one of the nine Tailed Beasts were massive, but even they would have looked small when facing the light from within Naruto.

Said light continue to grow however, and it did so for a full hour before it died down.

When that happened, the first seal that was ever placed on the Tailed Beasts got finished, for the one that placed it had returned.

The world had lost the nine Tailed Beasts that day, but not actually at least. They all just got merged back together, like they were before the Rikudō Sennin split it apart. And now it was _it_ that had returned.

It had taken so many years for the seal to activate, but when it did, all of the nine Bijū became what it once was. They became their true from, the form that now resided within Uzumaki Naruto.

A loud laughter came from with the sleeping boy, dying down after a few seconds before a loud and monstrous voice followed it.

" **I am back! Let see if the world even knows about me"** said the massive creature, known as the Jūbi.

Naruto had not only became the Jinchūriki of every single Bijū known to man that day, which only lasted for a few minutes at that, but he now became the Jinchūriki of the strongest being that has ever walked the earth, the Ten Tailed Beast who had no name.

* * *

 _ **Well that was chapter one of the rewrite of The Red-Haired Kitsune. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Before I go however, I'll say a few things that might come up. Firstly, yes I replaced Amaterasu with the Jūbi, and I did that because I haven't read a Fanfiction before where Naruto held the Ten Tailed Beast.**_

 _ **It was also the only 'Naruto Logic' thing to do for everything else I want Naruto to accomplish in this story, for in the Naruto Universe, the only 'logical' way to get the eyes he will have, which you all most likely know he will have if you've read The Red-Haired Kitsune.**_

 _ **This chapter was only to introduce a very small part of the Jūbi, so please tell me what you think if it. It took me almost two days to finish writing this, and even longer with the research.**_

 _ **I am trying so hard to just write something you all will love, but even I know not everyone will like this. But that's okay, I know I can't make everyone happy. I'm just trying at least, and I'm also trying to better myself with my writing so that you all can read better and for it to be more enjoyable.**_

 _ **Any reviews are accepted, be they harsh or to even criticize me. I don't care, I'm taking my time to try and write something for those who appreciate it and for those who like reading this.**_

 _ **I'm not trying to be mean at all, I just want everyone to understand from my point of view why I'm even doing this. I like making people happy, so if my writing a story does that, then that works for me.**_

 _ **One last thing I'm going to ask, since everyone hopefully already knows the pairing of this story. What age do you want me to make Kurenai? Let her be the same age as in The Red-Haired Kitsune, where she is only 7 years older than him. Or, let her be the same age as Naruto, with only a few months in age difference? Or, have her be her canon age, where she is 17 years older than him if I can remember correctly?**_

 _ **I'll let all make that choice if you want to. If not, then I might just see what I can do with her being the same age as Naruto. But at least I'm giving you all a choice if you don't like that idea.**_

 _ **But with that all said…**_

 _ **Until the next chapter!**_


End file.
